1. Field of Invention
The present invention is in the fields of household and industrial cleaning, particularly in applications for cleaning of dishware or laundry. More particularly, the present invention provides unit dose detergent products, such as those in the form of compositions comprising: a water-soluble single-chamber container, such as a pouch; and a cleaning system comprising at least one detersive surfactant, and optionally one or more additional components. The invention also provides methods of production of such compositions, and methods use of such compositions in processes for cleaning dishware and/or fabrics, including garments, by introducing one or more of the unit dose products of the invention into an automatic washing machine suitable for washing dishware or laundry, whereby the cleaning system is released such that it comes into contact with a soiled article (e.g., dishware or fabrics) under conditions favoring the removal of one or more soils from the article.
2. Background Art
Unit dose detergent products are often found by consumers to be preferable for use in automatic dishwashing and clothes washing applications. Such unit dose products have several advantages, including convenience of use and dispensing, lower cost per use, and avoiding or minimizing skin contact with potentially irritating cleaning compositions.
Unit dose systems that can be used in automatic dishwashing applications are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,439,215, discloses unit dose automatic dishwashing compositions enclosed within a multi-chambered water-soluble polymeric film pouch, with one composition (e.g., a powdered detergent composition) contained in one compartment, and a second composition (e.g., a liquid rinse aid) contained in a second compartment separate from (and sealed off from) the first compartment.
Unit dose systems which provide fabric cleaning and fabric softening benefits in the wash cycle of the laundering operation are also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,870 discloses a multi-layered laundry tablet for washing which may include a detergent in the outer layer and a fabric softener, or water softener or fragrance, in the inner layer. Other known unit dose systems involve dual compartments as disclosed in WO 02/08380 where the first compartment contains a detergent composition and the second compartment contains a fabric softening composition.
Other unit-dose cleaning systems contained in multi-compartment water-soluble pouches suitable for use in dishwashing and/or fabric care are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,218,776; 4,776,455; 6,727,215; 6,878,679; 7,259,134; 7,282,472; 7,304,025; 7,329,441; 7,439,215; 7,464,519; and 7,595,290; the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
The use of multi-compartment systems, such as those described above, however, has several disadvantages. First, the need to produce multiple compartment pouches in which each compartment must be sealed from the others during manufacturing increases the costs and difficulty of manufacturing unit dose products, which often in turn increases the cost of the product to the end user. Moreover, multi-compartment pouches in use are more prone to operational failure, since at least two compartments must dissolve in the aqueous wash liquor in order for the detergent compositions contained within the container to be released to perform their intended purpose of cleaning dishware or fabrics.
Another common problem observed with unit dose systems, particularly those employing a water-soluble polymeric film to produce the pouch or container, is the formulation/compatibility challenge that arises when using a water-soluble film to produce a pouch that is to hold a detergent composition that, in at least one phase, is aqueous-based. Furthermore, it is often difficult to reach composition performance targets which tend to be more difficult to obtain when using a more compacted formulation dose such as that used in most unit dose compositions. Finally, another challenge in producing unit dose detergent products is the issue of visual aesthetics, i.e., the need to make an attractive, self-contained dose. Making a product that performs well, has good compatibility, and also looks good to the consumer are all challenges.
Thus, it would be advantageous to produce a single-compartment unit dose detergent composition that has optimum performance, is economically produced, and is aesthetically pleasing to the end-user. The present invention provides such compositions, as well as methods of producing and using such compositions.